Zlatko Andronikov
Zlatko Andronikov is the secondary antagonist of Kara's story in the 2018 video game Detroit: Become Human. He is a descendant of an aristocratic Russian family who fled their home country during the 1917 revolution. He was voiced by Saul Jephcott. Biography Background Zlatko was born in September 21, 1991 and has been arrested in the past for fraud and embezzlement. He has a particular interest in androids and would perform twisted experiments on rouge androids, or "Deviants", that were drawn to his home in search of help. Sometimes, Zlatko would lure androids to his basement where he would use a machine to reset them, which would erase their memories and make them susceptible to Zlatko's commands. He would then either use them for his experiments, keep them as his slaves, dismantle them for spare parts or simply sell them. ''Detroit: Become Human'' Zlatko met protagonists Kara and Alice on his doorstep after the pair risked their lives to evade authorities. At first, he was reluctant to let them into his home, but decided to do so when Kara insisted on his guidance. He learnt that Kara was a deviant android who needed his help to find a new home free of android prejudice in order to have a normal life raising young Alice. Zlatko agreed to help them but said he would have to remove a tracer built inside Kara to prevent them from being followed. Zlatko and his android assistant Luther lead the duo down to his basement and told Kara to step into a machine so he can begin the procedure. However, after Kara was restrained by mechanical arms, Zlatko revealed that he lied about the tracer and said he was actually going to make her his servant by resetting her mind. Andronikov then proceeds to taunt Kara about her hopes and dreams before going back upstairs with Alice in tow. If Kara manages to escape the machine before her reset is complete, she will return to the house in search for Alice and can attempt to escape with her. A chase sequence will begin if they're spotted. During which Zlatko will try to shoot them with a shotgun while Luther also attacks under his orders. Eventually the two are cornered, but before Andronikov can finish them off, Luther manages to break free of his programming and becomes a Deviant. Zlatko is shocked when the android suddenly stands in between him and the girls before snatching away his gun. Depending on the player choices, Zlatko will either then be fatally shot by Luther or beaten to death by his vengeful robotic creations. Trivia *Unlike others villains in the game, (like Todd Williams, whose anger and abuse stem from losing his family, or Amanda who may be programmed to look out for the Cyberlife corporations business interests) Zlatko seems to harm androids only for his morbid curiosity and sadistic pleasure. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Torturer Category:Pure Evil Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Slaver Category:Deceased Category:Brainwashers Category:Mutilators Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Sophisticated Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Traitor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Xenophobes Category:Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Brutes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Addicts